Sexual Healing
by RobertCop3
Summary: Another smutty fanfic inspired by JojoDO's "KoF: Ultimate Grand Dream Kumite," this one taking place after Round 2. Mai has been discharged from the hospital, and before she goes back to the hotel, she stops by Andy's room to give him some very special "physical therapy." Contains nudity/sex.


**Sexual Healing**

by

RobertCop3

So, I recently got _another_ lemon idea. This one is also inspired by JojoDO's fanfic "KoF: Ultimate Grand Dream Kumite." So once again, if you haven't read it, I strongly recommend you do that first.

Anyway, this particular lemon takes place in the hospital, between Chapters 23 and 25 of Jojo's fic. I like to think it's happening around the same time that Chizuru is foiling B. Jenet's heist. See, _this_ is why you should have read Jojo's fic first. TOLD ya! Those of you who know what I'm talking about are free to come to your own conclusions. Hope you enjoy! Once again, feedback is welcome.

M-Rated for nudity, and strong sexual content. No one under 17 allowed. ( ;

* * *

"An-deeeeee, I have a sur-priiiiiise for yooooooou..." The voice that drifted through the door to Andy's hospital room was equal parts cute and sexy. Coming from any other girl, it might have sounded creepy, like a Lolita trope. But somehow, Mai Shiranui always made that cute/sexy combination in her voice sound extremely hot.

Right now, however, Andy Bogard was in no mood to appreciate it. He didn't even turn his head to look as Mai entered the room. Instead, he stared at the wall opposite his bed and continued to sulk. He could not stop thinking about how he'd failed yet again. He was starting to think his name was synonymous with failure. He'd failed to avenge his father, he'd always failed to outshine his brother Terry, and then what happened today... was just the latest in a long line. Not only had he failed to keep up with his old Fatal Fury teammates, but by not making it to Round 3 of the tournament along with them, he'd also failed at his chance to fight for his lover's honor. Mai didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that some mysterious ninja they'd never seen before yesterday had made her look like a beginner, so Andy felt it was his responsibility to be bothered for her.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Andy asked her, without looking up.

From where she stood halfway between the closed door and Andy's hospital bed, Mai blew out a very loud sigh. She never liked it when Andy got in these moods, particularly when she was going to all this trouble to try and cheer him up.

"I've done enough resting," Mai answered. "I got here before you, remember? I had a lovely forced nap, then after I woke up, an examination and observation to rule out concussion symptoms, and they gave me a great cocktail. Least that's what the doc called it. He told me it was actually a blend of painkillers that do wonders for headaches, and he was right. Chizuru really outdid herself with this place. I was feeling so good after that, I had a fun little photo shoot with some adoring fans, until hospital security decided to be party poopers, and kicked them all out. Anyway, the doctor finally discharged me a little while ago. But I wasn't ready to go back to our hotel just yet, not without paying my man a visit. I may be asleep by the time they let you out of here, and since _I'm_ feeling better, I wanted to see if I can make my sweet ninja hunk feel better too."

 _Mai_ is _right about this hospital_ , he thought. _Chizuru and Geese spared no expense with the medical facilities._ Andy had suffered a pretty bad beating at Dio's hands several hours ago, and while he still didn't feel a hundred percent physically, he felt worlds better than he had when the paramedics had first brought him here. But his spirit was still badly shaken, and it wasn't something he expected Mai to understand. "I appreciate that, Mai," he said, still looking at the wall. "But I'm... just not in the mood for this right now. So maybe you should go. I'll... see you later."

At hearing those words, Mai Shiranui's last straw officially broke. "Oh cripes, Andy. Are you _still_ moping about what happened today _?_ " She stomped over to the bed, sat down in the chair next to it, folded her arms across her breast and addressed Andy sternly. "Look, I know we promised each other we'd go to Round 3 together, and it sucks that we can't do that. But you know what? At least we made it past Round 1. And even though we lost, we gave it our best. Today, we were just up against people more skilled than us. It happens sometimes in this game. No matter how much you think you know, there's always someone who knows more than you. But that's how you learn to do better. I was just here to have fun, anyway. I mean, the dojo is financially stable, so we didn't _need_ the money." She giggled a bit, then, at the memory of yesterday. "And I _did_ get to mop the floor with that loser Sokaku, so I'd say I had fun. And even if we're eliminated, we can still have fun rooting for our friends who are fighting tomorrow."

Andy blew out a sigh. Mai was making a lot of good points, but... she still couldn't understand Andy's shame. "You... can't understand, Mai. Once again, I didn't get as far as Terry. I've always been in my brother's shadow... literally, since I'm shorter than him. You can't know what that's like, to be trapped in the shadow of someone who's always been better than you."

"Oh, I can't?" Mai countered. Then she actually lowered her gaze for a moment, as if considering something. After a moment, she raised it again, but her face was serious now. Something Andy rarely saw on her. "Andy... I have to be honest, but I... was actually kind of glad when I found out you also got eliminated this round. I've never told you this before. You already know most of the reasons I helped Yuri and King found the Women Fighters' Team, but there's one I never shared with you. Until now. One of the reasons I started competing at KoF was because I thought that if... I could prove to you that I was your equal in the fighting world, then maybe I could convince you to marry me. But here we are now, and not only have I never won a tournament, but every time we do compete, I never seem to advance as far as you. There are times when that gets to me. Sometimes I feel like I'm trapped in _your_ shadow, just as you always feel trapped in your brother's.

"So I do know how it feels, Andy. But I try to remember what's truly important, because there's always more to life than fighting. We may not be married now, or even engaged, but at least we're lovers, in every sense of the word. And even though saying it out loud makes you uncomfortable, I know that deep in your heart, you truly love me. So I'm happy. And that's what's most important. Fighting tournaments will come and go, but we'll always have each other."

For a few moments, Andy was ashamed of how he had been acting. When Mai first started following him into tournaments, he felt that the reason was just to defy him, since at first he'd always tried to prevent her from competing. He never would have guessed she kept doing it because she felt she had to prove herself to him.

He smiled at her, once more amazed by her unwavering optimism. Then he reached out and softly caressed her cheek. "Mai," he started to say, and then faltered for a moment. But a small voice inside him told him that he needed to say this out loud. Sharing his feelings always made him uncomfortable, but he owed this to Mai. Whatever happened in his life, he'd always been able to count on her being there for him. So she _deserved_ to hear these words. "Mai... I _am_ proud of you. How could I not be? You're the granddaughter of a fighting legend, a man who scarred Krauser's face, and lived to tell about it. You've always known exactly who you are and where you come from. It shines through in how faithfully you've studied your family's ninjitsu, and found ways to make it your own through some of those moves you came up with. You don't... have to prove anything to me, because you're already such a great ninja. I'm... proud of you, Mai, and... I... do... love you."

Mai found her eyes starting to water. Even though she knew her lover's true feelings, the rare moments when he said the L word out loud always made her day. "Oh, Andy..." She whispered. "Shut up and kiss me."

Andy leaned forward as far as he could in the bed, and Mai closed the gap between them, pressing her soft lips to his. They remained locked together like that for at least a minute. After they came up for air, Andy finally noticed something that he hadn't while he'd been wallowing in self-pity: Mai was dressed in a light brown overcoat that covered her from head to foot, which was not like her. Around her dojo, she usually wore traditional garb, like kimonos or yukata, but when traveling outside of it, she took every opportunity she could to dress more liberally. So to see her wearing something that covered so much of her was... unusual, to say the least.

"Mai, not to try and change the subject, but... why are you wearing that?" Andy asked her.

Mai looked down, and then remembered the reason she had come here in the first place. "Oh, right, my reason for coming here. Like I said, I have a surprise for you." Mai got up and started to close the privacy curtain around Andy's bed. "So, earlier, when they discharged me, you were still asleep. I sat by your bed for a bit – fortunately, Billy had been moved to another room by then – but then I got bored and decided to go exploring. One of the advantages of being a sex symbol: you can pretty much wander anywhere you want to in places like this and no one asks what you're doing there, even if you wander into a place where you shouldn't be. And if they _do_ ask questions, turning on the charm is always a great way to make them forget what they were asking." She giggled as she finished shutting the curtain, and turned back towards Andy. "Anyway, eventually I wound up in a linen closet. And lookie what I found there." With a flourish, Mai opened the coat, shrugged it off her shoulders, and let it fall to the floor.

Andy's eyes went wide as saucers when he saw what Mai was wearing underneath: a white nurse's uniform, much like the style that was prevalent in the 1950 and 60s. Of course, this one appeared to be a bit more showy than most of those dresses: The hem of the white skirt stopped just above mid-thigh, and the white knee-high stockings Mai wore gave only the faintest hint of bare flesh on her long, well-toned legs, but it was enough. The neckline was far lower than the old nurse's dresses would ever have been, giving any viewer a healthy look at Mai's very ample cleavage. It was actually low enough that Andy swore he could almost see the very tops of Mai's plump pink nipples peeking up over the fabric.

Mai giggled and flashed Andy a mock salute, and even this slight movement made her breasts jiggle inside the dress. "Nurse Mai is reporting for duty, Mr. Bogard! I've taken an oath to do anything I can to ease my patient's suffering." Her voice then dropped to a sultry whisper. "And when I say anything, I do mean _anything_."

"Mai," Andy said breathlessly, in awe of her beauty as he always was (indeed, as any straight man or gay woman would be if they were in her presence). "You... really found this in the linen closet?"

"That's _Nurse_ Mai," the ninja girl corrected him. "And no. Obviously, I packed it in my suitcase before we left Japan. But I'm _pretending_ I found it here. It's called role-play for a reason, Andy. Go with it."

For a moment, Andy thought about asking why she would have brought a sexy nurse's outfit to the tournament, then he remembered that Mai was trying to set a mood, and probably wouldn't appreciate more questions. But he did have some misgivings. A lot of the fighters had been discharged, but the hospital was still fairly busy, and Andy hadn't seen a doctor in a while. So Murphy's Law suggested that one might walk in on them while they were doing this. "But, Mai..."

Mai sat back down in the chair next to Andy's bed and leaned forward, shoving her generous breasts inches from his face. "Please, Mr. Bogard, that's _Nurse_ Mai."

"But, Nurse Mai... this is a public place. What if someone sees us?"

Mai smirked as she ran her hands sensually across the top halves of her breasts. "Well, then, we'll just have to finish your physical exam quickly, before that happens. So, tell Nurse Mai where the problem is."

"Oh, well..." Andy said. "I... pretty much hurt all over. I... got the living hell beaten out of me today."

"Oh, you poor man! I'm so sorry to hear that..." Mai said as she wrapped her arms gently around Andy's head, pressed his face to her ample bosom, and gently stroked the bandage on his left cheek. "Even though I wasn't there to see it, I'm sure you were _so_ brave. But... could you please be more specific about what's bothering you?"

"Sp-specific?" Andy asked. "No, it's just... a general ache in my whole body. Dio worked me over pretty good."

"I understand, Mr. Bogard, but are you _sure_ there isn't a specific problem I can look at?"

The look on Andy's face was blank. Clearly he was not grasping the concept of role-play. So Mai took a step back, flicked her eyes down to his crotch, and then back to him. Her eyes flicked down there again, and this time she gave a little nod, but Andy still did not comprehend.

"Is there, maybe, a problem inside your _pants_ that you want me to examine?" Mai finally asked him, trying and failing to keep a slight tinge of annoyance out of her voice.

To her relief, Andy's slow mind finally connected the dots. "Oh... oh, yes, Mai, I mean nurse. I think the problem is, um, definitely in my pants."

"Well, let's take a look." Mai pulled the sheet down, and lifted up Andy's gown. As the fabric was pulled away, Andy's member shot up, as rigid as a flagpole in the center of his crotch. Mai's face became very serious as she ran one finger slowly up and down the shaft of her lover's hard cock. "Yes, I've seen this before," Mai said after a minute. "Mr. Bogard, I'm afraid that you have what's called a 'raging boner.' There is only one cure, but fortunately, I'm trained in how to administer it."

"It's... not going to hurt, is it? I've heard that cures can sometimes... be uncomfortable."

"No, no," said Mai. "This won't hurt a bit. It's actually going to feel _very_ good. Let me show you some of the tools I'll be using." She turned around, facing her backside towards Andy, and bent down towards the ground with her legs apart, letting the skirt of her outfit ride up past her ass. As her plump, round butt cheeks came into view, Andy could see that Mai was not wearing panties. At the apex of her thick, yet firm thighs, Andy could also see that her hot pink nether-lips were already damp with arousal.

Mai gazed over her shoulder at Andy with a lustful smile, and after smacking her own ass a few times, she used her fingers to gently spread open the entrance to her tight pussy. "This... has proven very effective with making raging boners go away. You simply insert the boner all the way, then you keep re-inserting it rapidly in a back and forth motion. Eventually, this motion will cause your raging boner to release a thick, sticky liquid inside of me. That's usually enough to restore the boner to normal size, curing you of it, at least temporarily. I'm afraid the cure isn't permanent, and will likely need to be re-administered at a later time."

As Mai spoke, she spanked her ass a few more times. Andy's mouth started to water. He had never liked science class, so Mai using medical jargon to describe something as crass as having sex in public should not have been turning him on so much, but for some reason it was. Perhaps because he found it so wildly erotic to watch Mai slap her own round, juicy ass cheeks.

"But before I use this..." Mai stood up and turned to face him again. "...we'll need to do some prep work, to get the boner ready for insertion." The zipper of the dress was on the front, and so Mai pulled it down a few inches, and then opened the fabric, letting her huge breasts pop completely out.

The sight of those soft, creamy mounds of flesh made Andy even harder, to the point where it was uncomfortable. "Now, Mr. Bogard," Mai said as she leaned into him, pressing her bosom back up against his face. "My assistant is not in today, so I'll need your help to prep. Will you please provide some lubrication for these?"

Andy didn't need any further invitation. Even before Mai had finished asking, he had reached up with his hands to squeeze her breasts together, and was eagerly sucking and licking her large nipples. Mai gasped, trying her best not to moan, for fear of drawing attention to them. But at the same time, she couldn't help but notice that the fear of them getting caught... was a powerful turn-on. It made her already sensitive breasts even more so, and as Andy continued playing with them, the ninja girl felt the rest of her body starting to tingle.

She gasped as quietly as she could, letting Andy play with her bosom for another minute, then she pulled away and climbed up onto the foot of the bed, straddling Andy's shins with her legs. She flashed him another lustful grin, and then leaned down over his body, enveloping his hard cock inside her generous cleavage.

Now it was Andy's turn to avoid crying out loud. He bit down lightly on the back of his hand, and gasped as Mai began to stroke him between her bountiful tit-flesh. Like Mai, his heart was racing with the fear that a doctor could open that curtain at any moment. But he was too turned on by Mai's tit-job to back down now. Whatever happened, he couldn't let her stop until he came.

However, this made Andy think about something else. He was feeling intense pleasure right now, but it still hurt every time he moved. He wasn't sure he was up to performing the way he normally could, and the idea that he wasn't physically up to satisfying Mai made him feel guilty.

"Mai...?" He whispered.

Mai paused in her stroking and gave him a look of annoyance. "Mr. Bogard..." She grumbled.

"Sorry... nurse. Um... Nurse Mai... this healing of yours feels amazing, but... I'm not sure I can do much more except lie on my back right now. So... I would hate to not be able to... you know... give you some 'healing' too."

Mai could tell right away what he was thinking, and flashed him a lustful smile. "Don't feel guilty, Mr. Bogard. I understand you're hurt. That's why I'm here. You just lay there and let Nurse Mai do her job. I'll cure you of this raging boner in no time." She opened her breasts, letting his erect cock pop out from between them, then she started to use her mouth, sliding her soft, full lips up and down the length of Andy's shaft. While she sucked him, she moved one hand down towards the warm slit between her legs, and began to pump her two middle fingers in and out of her moist pussy.

She continued like that for another minute, fingering herself while she worked Andy with her warm, wet mouth. Mai could feel Andy tense, and he reached out and began to run his hands through the soft, auburn silk of her ponytail. She stopped sucking him, and pulled the two fingers out of her pussy, making sure Andy was watching as she licked them clean, tasting her own honey.

"It seems we're both ready for me to administer the cure, Mr. Bogard," she whispered hotly. Mai hiked the skirt of the uniform up past her waist, completely exposing the delicious-looking swell of her hips, the creamy-soft skin of her shaved pubic mound, then she inched forward on the bed, positioning the dripping wet entrance to her sex right over the tip of Andy's manhood.

Both lovers gasped simultaneously as Mai pressed down hard upon it, sheathing the entire length of his penis inside her love tunnel. The ninja girl gave a small squeak of pleasure, then quickly covered her mouth. "Sorry... Mr. Bogard," she said softly. "I do... need to be... more discreet about my work."

So the two of them resorted to gasping as Mai began to ride Andy's cock. Andy gazed up at her, admiring how incredibly sexy she looked at this moment: her brown eyes closed, her chin quivering, trying not to make any noise as she impaled herself repeatedly on his rigid member. Andy reached up with his hands and started to squeeze and caress the hot, voluptuous flesh of Mai's legendary breasts.

"Mr. Bogard," Mai whispered. "You're... taking liberties with your caregiver."

"Do... do you like it, Nurse Mai?" Andy asked quietly, pausing in his ministrations for a moment.

"I _love_ it," Mai whispered, then she leaned down and tickled Andy's lips with her tongue. Andy moved one hand from her breasts to the back of Mai's neck, pulling her closer to him and kissing her fervently. As Mai eagerly returned his kiss, she moved one of her hands down to her clit and began to stroke the hardened nub with her fingertips while she rode Andy's cock.

"Take... as many liberties with me... as you can, Mr. Bogard," Mai breathed seductively after they finished their kiss. "It will... help your boner release much more quickly."

Andy's left hand continued to massage her perfect bosom, while his other hand drifted down to the swell of her buttocks, and began to fondle those at the same time. Mai gasped and began to stroke her clit even more vigorously.

She rode Andy harder as well, her toned ass cheeks slapping against his balls each time she came down on his shaft. It was probably more noise than they should have been making, but Mai found it hard to care. "Andy!" She whispered as loudly as she dared, their role-play now forgotten.

"Mai," Andy whispered her own name with a soft groan. Mai was now bouncing on his cock, her large breasts shaking wildly. Andy reached up and began to squeeze them again, lightly flicking her hard nipples with his thumbs. Mai's hand was a blur as she rubbed her sensitive clit.

It did not take much longer for both of them to reach a simultaneous climax. Mai reached down and grabbed a corner of Andy's blanket, bringing it to her mouth and biting down on it to stifle her screams of pleasure. Her tight pussy convulsed around Andy's engorged member, her juices gushing out of her as Mai creamed all over his shaft. At the same time, Andy closed his eyes and gasped as he erupted inside of her, flooding her womb with his seed.

When both of them were spent, Mai quickly lifted herself off of him, got down off the bed, and took a few quick seconds to lick his penis clean of their combined fluids. That done, she put Andy's gown back into place, then pulled up the sheet. "So, Mr. Bogard," She whispered. "Did you enjoy my sexual healing?"

She got no answer, and it was then she noticed that Andy was asleep again, a satisfied grin on his face. "I'll take that as a compliment," Mai said with a giggle, then she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Andy snuffled a little, and his smile grew wider, but he did not stir.

Mai kissed him again on the forehead, and then stroked his blond hair. "Rest well, my love," she whispered. "You've earned it. And I'll be waiting for you back at our room." She then took a moment to fix her costume, pulling down her skirt, zipping up the front of the dress, and tucking her generous breasts back into the tight fabric. Then she redonned her overcoat, opened the curtain, and left the room.

She'd only taken a few steps when she felt Andy's cum start to trickle out of her and run down the inside of her thigh. The trickle then grew in volume, and Mai could feel it running onto the fabric of her stocking. She pressed her thighs together and continued down the corridor in an awkward waddle, searching frantically for the nearest ladies room.

As she walked, she saw the doctor coming towards her from the opposite direction. He paused and raised an eyebrow at the kunoichi. "Ms. Shiranui. Didn't I discharge you a while ago?

"You did," Mai answered, taking a few more steps as she did not really want to stop to chat. "I was... just saying good night to my boyfriend."

"Mr. Bogard, right?" The doctor looked down at his charts for a minute. "Well, we're still waiting on the results of his second CAT scan. Should only be a few more hours. If it's normal, I'll be letting him go."

"Great!" Mai said, then tried to walk away.

However, the doctor noticed her odd walk. "Are you sure you don't need to stay overnight, Ms. Shiranui? You seem to have trouble walking."

"Nah, I'm fine, doc, really. Just... a little loopy from the painkillers. Probably 'cause I'm hungry."

He nodded. "Ah, yes, that's a common side effect. Well, be sure to take your next dose on a full stomach."

"I sure will," Mai said with a grin. "Oh, um... do you know where the nearest ladies room is? If I don't find a place to tinkle, I'm gonna burst."

The doctor nodded. "Sure. Go down to the end of the hall, take a right, and it should be the third or fourth door you come to."

"Thanks! Well, good night." Mai blew him a kiss, then continued down the hall as fast as she could while holding her thighs together.

 _I should have finished Andy with my mouth,_ Mai thought. _Then I could have swallowed, and there'd be no mess. Well, a lesson learned for the next time we do it in public._

The kunoichi smiled to herself as she realized that it had been a week of firsts for them. Last night, Andy had popped her anal cherry. Tonight, they'd done it in public and gotten away with it.

 _And honestly, what we did tonight was hotter than what we did last night. The danger of getting caught definitely made my orgasm more intense. For some reason, Andy is squeamish about doing anal again, but maybe I'd have an easier time convincing him to fuck me in public._ But for now, Mai needed to get to the ladies room before she started to drip on the floor, so she double-timed it once she reached the end of the hall, moving as fast as her ninja speed would let her in her awkward gait. Still, having more sex in public with Andy was definitely worth looking into...

* * *

ADDITIONAL NOTES

The "cocktail" Mai is talking about really does exist. The last time I was in an emergency room with a severe headache, the nurse injected me with one. I don't know what drugs were in it, but it worked because my headache went away and stayed away.

Thanks for reading. And if you made a mess, clean it up on your way out. Don't leave that shit for the next guy to find. ( ;


End file.
